Aleta?
by Duckett Lights
Summary: When Aleta didn't listen


3: Aleta?

I began looking in the barn because she loved animals but she wasn't there I saw Thantos "Stevie, what's wrong?" Thantos asked "I can't find Aleta." I said "Oh, I saw her." Thantos said "Where?" I asked "Follow me." she walked to her class and I followed Thantos thinking about Aleta and if she is okay.

When we were at her office and I saw Aleta I was happy to see that she was okay Thantos put a hand on my shoulder "Do not yell at the girl, she is sensitive to things still okay?" I nodded "Yes Thantos." I said she let me go and I went to Aleta she saw me and smiled "Mommy!" she jumped into my arms and I hugged her "I'm sorry I didn't listen Mommy." Aleta said I shook my head "I'm sorry for leaving you baby." I said "I am sure you had to." Aleta said I closed my eyes "Oh Aleta, I am so sorry." I said Aleta hugged me back "Love?" Rephaim called I turned and saw him as did Aleta "Daddy!" she jumped from my arms to Rephaim's he held her in his arms she was crying and he was talking to her in Cherokee Aleta seemed to calm down a bit she looked at him and he nodded at her with a smile.

Damien and the rest came in and saw us "Dami!" Aleta said "Leta!" Aleta jumped out of Rephaim's arms and went to Damien "You scared me girl." Damien said "I sorry Dami, can we go read your book?" I laughed and Damien nodded "Anything for my little angel." Damien took Aleta and they all looked at me I sat down on the floor Thantos looked at me: "MOMMY!" I turn and saw Aleta she ran into my arms I looked at her "What happened baby?" I asked "I can't find Daddy!" Aleta said we were outside "Where was he last?" I asked "With Angel." Aleta said I looked at her "His father?" Aleta nodded "Oh no." I rasp "No momma he helping." Aleta said "I doubt that." I muttered Aleta looked at me and smiled "Down Mommy!" I put her down and sat down on the floor Aleta sat next to me and put her hand on my stomach I smiled "What will it be Mommy?" Aleta asked I put my hand on hers "Well, we'll see when the baby is born." I said with a smile.

Aleta nodded "I hope its a boy." Aleta said I giggled "So does your daddy." I said we both felt a kick and Aleta let out a squeal of happiness "Boy!" Aleta said I smiled "We have to wait and see Aleta." I said Aleta nodded but she wanted to say it again I smiled and pushed her hair back "No Mommy!" she put her hair back and I smirked "Why?" I asked "I like it this way." Aleta said I kissed her forehead "Alright." I said I saw light and got up "Come Aleta." she got up and grabbed my hand "Bad?" I nodded and we both left: I blinked a few times "And I thought I had visions." Aphrodite said "Shut up Aphrodite." Shaylin said I looked at her "Shaylin, that's not nice." Shaylin looked down "Sorry." Rephaim looked at me.

**Rephaim**

I looked at my love to see her holding her head I went to her Aleta was with Damien I can sense that she was worried of her mother Stevie looked at me and smiled "Vision?" she nodded "I'll be fine." Stevie said I nodded "Okay Stevie." I said she looked at me "Rephaim I am fine." Stevie said I nod and hugged her she was crying "I didn't mean to make you cry my love." I said holding to her "I need to get Aleta, hold her in my arms." Stevie said I nod and let her go and she ran to get Aleta.

**Stevie Rae**

I went to the library I saw Damien reading a book to Aleta her blonde and black hair was down covering her face I heard half of the story its Romeo and Juliet Aleta must have sensed me because she looked at me "Mamma!" Aleta got up and ran into my arms I hugged her "Hi baby." I said Aleta looked at me confused Rephaim came with Zoey and Aphrodite Damien got up and saw the look on their face "A vision Aphrodite?" Damien asked "Now why would we be here?" Aphrodite said "Lets go to the tunnels," Rephaim looked around, "to many ears listing in." we gathered the others and went underground Aleta blinked a few times to see correctly I smiled at her Aleta yawned once and rested her head on my chest I kissed her head and put her to bed Rephaim came and took me to the Media we all stood while Aphrodite sat down "What was the vision Aphrodite?" I asked "Well Neferet doesn't come." we all looked at each other then at her.

"Okay but you only see-"

"Bad things? I know. But you idiots didn't let me finish." Darius chuckled "She comes in the future when this girl name Serafina comes (A.N: Spoiler on the girl!) and Neferet wants her." Aphrodite said "But why?" I asked "I don't know I had a double vision. Your daughter was in it but it was very fuzzy." everyone looked at me "Aleta was in your vision?" Zoey asked "Like I said it was fuzzy it could have been Serafina." Aphrodite said Rephaim rubbed my arms and whispered something into my ear I nod and we left Zoey looked at me and grabbed my hand I looked at her "Will you be okay?" I nod "Yeah, I'll be okay Z, get some rest okay?" Zoey nodded and left back to the gang while me and Rephaim went to our room and laid down on the bed Rephaim surprised me by kissing me with tears I kissed him back our lips in sync with each other he sat me up and took my shirt off then unclasped my bra strap I dealt with his pants and shirt while teased me "I hate it when you do that." I hissed my eyes were red Rephaim chuckled "All the more reason to do it then." Rephaim kissed me again and was on top of me. Things got heated and we had fun.

**Aleta**

I woke up in my crib these bars holding me in from my loved ones I sat up and crawled to the bars and shook them violently then got really mad I felt my hands heat up and the bars seemed to have melted I squealed in delight and left my crib and went to go find someone I know or I don't know just someone because Mamma has told me to never be alone by myself. I stopped in my tracks and thought I heard something I turn and saw the darkness in the tunnel "Ello?" I called but nothing I hate my voice it sounds bad! Someone stepped out the shadows and I smiled seeing that it was Shaylin I squealed and called her name she saw me and smiled "Hello Aleta, why are you here all alone?" Shaylin asked I put a hand on her face _I wanted Mamma. _I said Shaylin nodded "Ah okay. Well Mamma is kind of busy at the moment so is Daddy. Want anyone else?" I thought about it and nodded "Who?" Shaylin asked with a smile _Dami! _I said Shaylin smiled "Lets go get Dami." Shaylin said and took me to Damien.

**Damien**

I was sitting in my room looking at a picture of Jack, my boyfriend who really did die. I sigh and heard Shaylin talking down the hall "We're here girl." Shaylin said I frowned I got up and went to the curtain "Go on Aleta." I stepped back and saw Aleta come in she saw me and smiled "Dami!" I picked her up and tickled her "Hey girl, aren't you suppose to be in bed?" I asked sitting on my bed "Burned." I looked at Aleta she put her hand on my face and showed me that she burned the bars to her crib "Oh my." I said Aleta giggled a bit "Burn. Burn." Aleta sang I nod "Indeed its burned." I said Aleta clapped her hands and leaned on my shoulder "Hungry Dami." I laugh "What would you like?" I asked Aleta thought for a few "Daddy blood." I frowned "No more honey. You need food as well." I said Aleta pout making a face I chuckled "Where's mommy and daddy?"

She tapped my face showing their room empty "Hmm." I said "Damien?" I jumped and turned I thought I heard Jack I shook my head and thought I was hearing things. Aleta whined I looked at her "Aleta, what's wrong?" I asked she pointed out my room and I looked to see a quick flash I jumped "Who is that Aleta?" I asked "Jack." Aleta said I looked at Aleta. I was confused "How do you know about Jack baby?" I asked Aleta just giggled. I frowned and sigh and went to look and see if Stevie and Rephaim are around.

**Aleta**

I don't know if I should have told Dami about how I know Jack so I only giggled he sigh and went to go look for my mom and dad. I watched the shadows in the tunnel and hid a bit Dami saw and stopped he looked at me "What's wrong Angel?" he asked "Bad." I said he looked around and turned the other way. Something happened and I was asleep.


End file.
